On the Beach
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Robbie does some thinking at the beach. Takes place after the 'Survival of the Hottest' episode. RADE Robbie/Jade


**A/N: Well, here GallaudetLurker goes again, writing a one-shot...again, this time a Rade story.**

**What's up with him? Why is he able to churn out oneshots like this and 'Lifting Weights' when he is unable to finish a freaking chapter for 'Fateful Decisions'? What's wrong with him?**

**He knows, he knows...there's something wrong with him. Lol.**

**Yep, he _still_ has serious case of writer's block (ironically, given that he recently finished two oneshots). But it's just that he found it difficult to write out the chapter the way he wanted to go. He had started writing the chapter during the day, only to find himself unable to continue, and he tried rewriting it again and again, to no avail.**

**Yet he was able to finish this one-shot at 2am in the morning. Interesting.**

**Anyways, read on and enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Beach<strong>_

Robbie Shapiro remained silent as he sat on the beach, feeling the gritty sand flittering through his toes, his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. Rex Powers was somewhere at the beach, Tori Vega and Andre Harris went to play in the water, Beck Oliver was starting the bonfire, and Cat Valentine was building sandcastles while Jade West watched on with a bored expression on her face.

It was seven in the evening, and the setting sun emitted a glow over the ocean that, for some reason, made him feel calm, like he was...Zen or something. The clouds were up in the air, and the air around him was still fairly hot, probably in the mid-80s degree or something. Whatever it was, it was certainly better than being in the 110-degree RV!

Ah yes. The RV. Beck's RV, where he and his friends - with the exception of Cat, who had rushed off to the restroom as soon Beck had opened the RV door - had been trapped in for several hours, devoid of air conditioning and ice-cold water. The heat had gone nowhere but go upward, increasing from a whopping 107 degrees to an _astonishing_ 110 degrees.

All because some idiot had parked a four-ton motor home (or home trailer) right next to the RV that prevented its only sole door from opening fully. With no way out, given that the dark-tinted windows were bulletproof, and that Cat took an _awfully_ long time to use the restroom (Jade and Tori nearly tore a new hole into Cat when they found out the real reason for the long absence), Robbie and his friends had been abandoned to wither in the scorching heat, one that probably made Las Vegas in the summer feel _mild_ in comparison.

A lot certainly happened in the RV, Robbie mused as he gazed over the sea. Firstly, Trina had hidden a bottle of water in her purse but didn't share it with the group until a near-delusional Tori heard her "swallow", and forcefully took the bottle from her selfish older sister. Turns out Trina had drank so much that there was only a swallow of water left, and the group were forced to share a capful of water each (except Trina, who got nothing, for obvious reason).

It was at that time Robbie felt a pang of regret and shame as he thought about how he snapped and put the cap wholly in his mouth, devouring the remaining water, before Jade and Beck had their turn. And that wasn't mentioning that the heat finally got to him a couple of times, beginning with a breakdown that led him to wail, flail around, and cover his face with a pillow and ending with his crazy decision to drink the filthy fish water from Beck's fish tank (that he didn't know he had to clean it), subsequently vomiting into Trina's purse.

Robbie felt his stomach churn around a bit as he grimaced at the memory. This definitely wasn't something he was proud of doing, he thought to himself with a sigh.

However, he found his mind drifting to something...or more like someone else. Robbie squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as certain memories of that someone filtered into his mind, feeling his heart speed up a bit.

He was thinking of Jade. _Again_.

Opening his eyes, Robbie sighed softly as he thought about the beautiful Goth girl who had been occupying his mind for some time. He didn't know precisely when he started having..._feelings_ toward Jade, but one thing for sure was that he had a strong crush on her. However, owing to his previous experiences with Trina and Cat, to Jade's dark personality (and that's not mentioning that what Jade would do to him if she found out would make Trina's abuses against him look like nothing), and the fact she had a boyfriend, Robbie clammed up about his true feelings, continuing being himself - despite Rex's occasionally cracks about him not having a personality - and hoping against hope that such feelings would fade away like they did with Trina and Cat.

They didn't. If anything, they grew stronger over time.

Robbie had to admit to himself that he didn't know exactly what caused him to develop feelings for Jade. Was it because of her attractive physical features? Was it the way her eyes enraptured him? Was it the way her lips looked pouty? Was it because she was fun to be around whenever she wasn't mean to him? Or was it something there?

Robbie didn't know.

But one thing he knew for sure was that when Jade had walked into the RV with Beck, Robbie had felt his breath get taken away - and something get hard inside his swim trunks - at the amount of skin Jade showed. The 'lock-in' didn't help matters as Jade shed her tight-fitting tank top - which looked really great on her - to reveal her large, C cup breasts encased in a black bikini top, and black shorts that did little to conceal her creamy thighs and legs. Coupled with several beautiful girls in close proximity dressed up in tight-fitting outfits...yeah, it did absolutely _nothing_ to mitigate his growing erection.

Thankfully he had managed to conceal it, and his breakdown as well subsequent decision to drink the fish water had extinguished the hardness away...for the moment. Robbie, however, remembered feeling sorry for Jade when she sweated for the first time and had a breakdown. It seems that it was only him and her who had breakdowns while the others simply moaned, complained, and flailed around on the carpet.

After salvation arrived in the form of Cat finally entering the RV, Robbie's mind turned to Jade once again, and he even felt his hardness begin to surface once again as he checked Jade out from time to time. However, he was able to hide all that as he enjoyed his time at the beach, hanging out with his friends and even playing around in the ocean.

"Hey man! Come join us."

Robbie blinked at Beck's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw Beck wave him over, standing next to the now-raging bonfire, which emitted a bright glow midst the steadily darkening sky. Jade and Cat were sitting around the bonfire, looking over at him, Cat with a bright smile on her face and Jade with her usual deadpan face.

Andre and Tori were still nowhere to be seen.

However, Robbie swore he could see something flick in Jade's eyes, but he brushed it off as a trick his eyes were playing on him, trying to calm his heart who had lurched slightly at the sight of Jade.

Pasting a smile on his face, Robbie stood up from his seat, brushing off the sand that had gotten into the contours of his swim trunks - and immediately got a strong urge to relieve himself. Apparently he had drank a bit too much water, and standing up had apparently caused the urine to slosh around powerfully in his full bladder, prompting the bladder to send a frantic message to his brain that it badly needed a relief.

"Sure, I'll join you guys. I gotta go to the restroom first." Robbie called out, walking - more like trotting - over to the restroom nearby, seeing Beck nod his head.

Entering the restroom, a strong salty scent pervaded his nose and Robbie gagged a little as he made his way over to the urinal, pulled his trunks down, and let it run out. Soon, a comforting sensation washed over him as his once-full bladder deflated. As soon as he was finished, Robbie walked over to the sink and washed his hands, lathering it with soap, sighing as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Yeah, Jade _definitely_ would never be interested in a geeky, nerdy guy like him who sported an unruly afro, thick-rimmed glasses, and who had less-than-impressive physique (something that was apparent with the way various girls at the beach had looked at him strangely). He would wait for his crush on Jade to fade out, _hopefully_.

Sighing again, Robbie dried his hands off as he walked out of the restroom, to make his way to the bonfire that could be visible a short distance away. It was a bit more darker, the sky mostly covered in darkness with the faint outline of the setting sun fading off in the distance.

However, no sooner had he taken a couple of steps did someone grab him and drag him back into the restroom. Feeling himself being slammed into a nearby wall, he felt a soft pairs of lips smush against his.

Robbie felt frozen in place in shock as the mysterious, and yet _familiar_, stranger - who was definitely a girl, judging that her soft breasts were squeezing against his chest - continued to kiss him with such an intensity that made him slightly weak at the knees. A familiar scent wafted around him, teasing his nose.

Just when he was about to close his eyes and return the kiss, that someone pulled away. And Robbie's heart leaped up into his throat as he received the biggest surprise of his life.

"_J-Jade_...?" He stuttered as he gaped at the girl standing close to him, feeling his lips tingle a bit.

Jade smirked as her blue orbs bored into his. Despite the darkening sky, he could still see her fairly clear.

"W-what...you...this...wha...?" Robbie gasped out, his heart beating wildly, his mind whirling around, and his throat constricting. He couldn't believe which shocked him more, the fact that the kiss was...amazing or the fact that it was Jade who had kissed him.

Jade West, the Goth girl who delighted in tormenting, taunting, and putting him down every day at school, the girl who supposedly despised nerds like him, the girl who thought he was one of the most annoying people in the world alongside Sinjin van Cleef and Trina Vega, the girl who had a boyfriend.

_A boyfriend._

This snapped Robbie out of his shock as he was able to regain most control over his tongue and larynx. "J-Jade, you're dating B-Beck...you shouldn't be doing this, you-" He managed to say out before he was cut off.

"So? What Beck doesn't know won't hurt us. It'll be our little secret." Jade said, an amused smirk on her face. Robbie must have had a horrified look on his face as Jade let out a small giggle - something that she rarely did, ever - and that surprised him even more.

"Nah, just messing with you." She said simply.

"B-but...but why-" Robbie started to say something, only to get interrupted by Jade once again.

"A couple of reasons. Firstly, I'm not with Beck anymore. Secondly, I have wanted this for some time now." Jade replied as her face turned a bit somber.

Robbie stared at Jade, his mind slowly processing what Jade had said. She wasn't with Beck? But...it didn't look like that way... and she _actually_ wanted to kiss him?

He suddenly found himself being struck by realization as his mind thought about how Jade and Beck had interacted as of lately. He had noticed that Jade and Beck didn't spend as much time together as they used to in the past. Jade didn't look or act jealous as much as she did over the past two years she had been dating Beck, and the two didn't kiss much. The signs...they were there all along. It was just subtle enough that nobody, including him, noticed that.

Did that mean...Jade and Beck broke up?

"Yeah, we broke up." Jade's reply jolted Robbie out of his thoughts. Apparently he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

Robbie remained quiet as he leaned against the wall, looking at Jade for a moment.

"Um...I-I'm sorry about that." Was all Robbie could say. Yeah, he was _that_ shocked. Jade shrugged her shoulders, her lips curling up in a little smile.

"Don't be. We figured out that we were better off as friends." She said as she then leaned closer to him so her nose was nearly touching his, her eyes looking at his dark orbs. "Besides, I found someone...better." She smirked as she pulled him once again into a deep kiss.

This time, he returned the kiss. Their lips, and tongues, meshed together as they kissed under the rising moon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is. Yet another story finished by GallaudetLurker. He thinks he did okay on this one-shot.**

**Now, he must fight, and triumph over, the dragon known as writer's block, and reach the fabled gateway to the Chapter Seven castle! Only through that can he triumph!**

**Once again, review.**

***sigh* Poor me.**

**Oh look there, I broke the third person thingy, didn't I?**

**Lol. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review! :)**

**Oh yeah...did I mention that I watched the episode today (well, yesterday) and got the inspiration for this fanfic-no, I didn't? Well, I watched the episode, 'Survival of the Hottest', today and got some inspiration to write this fanfic. Seems things get easier when you have inspiration, huh? Lol.**

**Proud Member of the Rade Revolution, baby!**


End file.
